Warzone: Iron Wolf II/List of Equipment
This is an overview of equipment in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. Each class has a slot for one tactical and one lethal grenade, but with respectively the Strategist and Demolitionist wildcards, you can have 1 extra slot. Unlike before, both tacticals and lethals regenerate overtime, by a on-suit 3D printer, during your life and it doesn't reset after death, meaning that you don't immediately spawn with your grenades after dying unless they were ready before your death. Lethals Frag The Frag grenade is an explosive that can bounce off and rolls on terain and can be cooked in the hand to shorten the detonation time after throwing it. It is a lightweight explosive. The radius is fairly average, dealing a fatal hit within 5 meters. Semtex The Semtex grenade is an explosive that sticks onto the first surface hit, wether terrain or an enemy. It is a lightweight explosive. If it sticks onto an enemy, he cannot get it off and is sentenced to die. The radius is worse than the standard frag, only dealing a fatal hit within 3 meters. C4 The C4 charge is an explosive that sticks onto the first surface hit. To detonate, a trigger has to be pulled done by a second activation. It is a mediumweight explosive. Upon holding the activation button or throwing the charge, the player holds the trigger and has to swap weapons to go back to his normal weapon. If detonating the charge after that, he needs to grab the trigger first. The radius is good, dealing a fatal hit within 7 meters. Incendiary The Incendiary grenade is a device that detonates upon first impace. After hitting terrain or a person, liquid and flames are released, leaving behind a pool of fire. It is a lightweight explosive. Direct hit on an enemy kills them immediatly. Standing inside the pool of fire quickly drains a person's health, killing them quickly. The radius of the pool of fire is 4 meters. Sawblade The Sawblade is a throwable blade that expands into 2 blades after thrown, both sides able to puncture a surface. It is the lightest piece of equipment, having the longest range and longest arc time. It always kill upon impact and can bounce once off a surface and still remain lethal. Used Sawblades can be picked up. Sawblades also have another unqiue property, as they can be used as a melee weapon. When in range and using a Sawblade, instead of throwing the player will use it as a knife, stabbing the enemy and resulting in a direct kill. Razor IED The Razor IED is an explosive that detonates after an enemy triggers it. It sticks onto the first surface hit, arming after a brief delay. It is a heavyweight explosives. Once an enemy passes by it in range, it will activate and send shrapnel flying omnidirectional. The damage calculation is similar to pellets, having a random shrapnel spread and smaller chance of being hit by it after a certain distance. The total reach of the shrapnel is 12 meters, but averagely between 5 and 7 meters and below is lethal. Fireflies The Fireflies grenade is an explosive that detonates upon first impact, releasing a swarm of nanodrones who actively seek out targets. It is a lightweight explosive. One swarm of Fireflies is enough to kill one person. If there are more than 1 person in range of the Fireflies, they'll split up and the damage will be divided between the targets. One swarm of Fireflies deals 150 damage, Tacticals Flash The Flash grenade is a tactical grenade that upon detonation sends out a bright light that stuns and blinds enemy in proximity. It is a lightweight tactical. The strenght and duration of the stun and blinding depends on the distance from the grenade, with maximum effect from 0 to 3 meters and slowly decaying to no effect outside of 9 meters. Like the regular grenade, it can be cooked up to 2 seconds for additional strenght. It extends maximum effect to 6 meters and minimum effect to 18 meters, essentially doubling it. EMP The EMP grenade is a tactical grenade that sends out an electro-magnetic wave upon detonation, eliminating all electronics hit by it. It is a lightweight tactical. The maximum effective radius is 7 meters and the wave can travel through walls and other obstacles. Planted explosives like the Razor IED and C4 immediatly disarm, while Scorestreaks are disabled for 3 seconds and eventually shut down after a second or third EMP wave. If a person is hit by an EMP wave, his HUD and electronic attachments are disabled, he cannot use scorestreaks and his grenades don't regenerate for 5 seconds. Ultrasound The Ultrasound grenade is a tactical grenade that emits an Ultrasound wave. It is a lightweight tactical. All obstacles are outlined by the wave, which can travel through walls, while obstacles that resemble human shape are painted into the HUD permanently. The painting shows their location where they were caught by the Ultrasound, meaning the image is stationary. Scorestreaks and other important figures are also painted into the HUD when caught with the Ultrasound. The wave's radius is 15 meters and outlined figures remain 5 seconds on the HUD. Gas The Gas grenade is a tactical grenade that releases a cloud of toxin. It is a lightweight tactical. Like it's predecessor, it's colorless, but the area of effect will be a tiny bit blurry. When standing inside of the gas, the player's movement and handling are slowed and sway is increased. The cloud's radius is 10 meters and ignores obstacles, but cannot go through walls. It lasts for 12 seconds before disappearing. Upon going prone in a cloud of gas, the effects are halved. Smoke The Smoke grenade is a tactical grenade that releases a cloud of smoke that obstructs vision. It is a lightweight tactical. It's lightgrey in color and maximum vision is decreased to 1 meter inside of it. The radius of the cloud is 15 meters. While inside of it, players are untargetable by Air Streaks and are not outlined when calling in manual scorestreaks. Also Ground Streaks inside a cloud of smoke will start behaving randomly, but can still target and kill you are too close. Trophy The Trophy system is a tactical device that destroys ordnance around it. It is a heavyweight tactical. Once it hits a surface, it activates and arms. Projectiles like rockets and grenades are destroyed in a 8 meter radius around the Trophy system. It also highlights enemies' direction when in sight and 20 meter range of the Trophy system, painting a similar arrow on the HUD like the Instinct perk. A trophy system has 5 interception charges, after which it disarms and destroys itself.